plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Cuke (PvZH)
:For the item of a similar name that appears exclusively in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Cuke. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Tactical Cuke. 225px |cost = 6 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Trick |flavor text = He comes from a long line of very precise cucumbers. |ability = Destroy all Plants and Zombies on the Ground.}} Tactical Cuke is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and his ability instantly destroys all plants and zombies on ground lanes. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare with the same name and appearance. His name is a portmanteau of "tactical nuke," which is short for "tactical nuclear weapon," and "cuke," which is short for "cucumber." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Trick *'Ability:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies on the Ground. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He comes from a long line of very precise cucumbers. Strategies With Tactical Cuke works similar to except for costing 1 more sun and his ability being more extreme in a way. While Doom-Shroom only destroys stronger plants and zombies, Tactical Cuke is a complete reset of the ground lanes' fighters. If your opponent spends many brains playing zombies of great power, Tactical Cuke is a great way to erase their play. With enough spare sun, this can be followed up by a powerful offensive plant like . You can also place the Solar Winds environment on every ground lane and then play Tactical Cuke in the next few turns. That way, you can wipe out all your plant space as well as the zombies, which can help obtain more sun in the next turn. This can also purely be played as a last ditch emergency card, wiping out powerful zombies on ground lanes so you can live to the next turn, avoiding certain defeat. This is especially helpful against zombie heroes that rely on environment decks, where you can destroy powerful zombies that are in powerful environments. Or, you can purposedly destroy your own plants with "When destroyed" abilities to finish off your opponent or certain zombies before your opponent gets to play tricks that can turn the tables; Solar Flare can destroy Grapes of Wrath to defeat her opponent, and Wall-Knight can destroy , , or to snipe Untrickable zombies. But if you need to avoid destroying your own plants but need to destroy a zombie on the ground lane, then is a better option. Wall-Knight and have an extra lane to work with due to them having access to Amphibious cards. Also, try to avoid playing this trick when there are zombies with "When destroyed" abilities on the ground lanes such as Gas Giant and Imposter, as they will activate their abilities when this trick is played. Against This trick can spell disaster when he is played, and unlike Doom-Shroom, you can't depend on low-strength zombies to avoid him like you can with Doom-Shroom. This can turn out worse if you are using an environment deck as all your zombies in your environments will be destroyed. The best way to counter this trick would be to try and discourage your opponent from playing the trick in the first place. Gravestone zombies are highly effective, as zombies are immune to him while in their gravestones. Graveyard is the best counter as your opponent cannot use Tactical Cuke with it, but beware of Wall-Knight who can use . If your deck lacks Gravestone zombies, playing Teleport or Teleportation Zombie is another way of dealing with your opponent even after the ground has been wiped out. Lastly, acknowledge the fact that this trick only affects fighters on the ground lanes. Use the heights and aquatic lanes to play zombies more safely. However, some heroes like Rose and Wall-Knight have an advantage on the aquatic lanes, while some heroes like Chompzilla have an advantage on the heights. Gallery TacticalCukeStat.jpg|Tactical Cuke's statistics tacticalcukecard.jpg|Tactical Cuke's card TacticalCukeGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Tactical Cuke's grayed out card TacticalCukeCardImage.png|Tactical Cuke's card image Tactical Cuke HD.png|HD Tactical Cuke Tactical Cuke explosion.png|Tactical Cuke's explosion 018781cefd7e9b01c674bac16797b9e2601a47c96c.jpg|Tactical Cuke being played (1) Tactical Cuke explosion.jpg|Tactical Cuke being played (2) Category:Fruit cards Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Tricks Category:Instant-kill plants